


Not Like She Thought

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e15 Election Day Part I, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's thoughts after sleeping with Josh the first time.





	Not Like She Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Takes place during \  


* * *

The bed moved slightly and it jarred her awake from her light dozing. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar hotel room, not that that was unusual. She probably would have been more surprised if the room looked familiar to her. Her mind fuzzy for a moment was this St. Louis? No. LA? No. Wait. Houston. Election day eve. It came all back. She needed to think for a moment.

She rolled over gently and glanced at the back of the man she had sex with a few hours ago. It was definitely Josh’s back. Panic began to set in.

The images of the previous night kept popping in her head. It had been nothing like she thought it would be, and yet in some ways it had been better. Of course she had thought about it a lot. And over the years her level of expectation had changed. When she had been younger her fantasies about them having sex was more romantic and girlish. Much like the bodice rippers she used to enjoy. As she got older her tastes had change. For a while her fantasies revolved around his desk and his office, then her desk in the bull-pen. As she got older the fantasies had become more realistic, sometimes it was quick and dirty, without emotion, sometimes it was soft and tender, him telling her he loved her. When she was recovering from the bombing the fantasies were soft and gentle and nurturing. By this past year the fantasies always revolved around him being angry at her. He would yell at her, kiss her, tell her how she left him and take out his anger on with her with sex. Since she had joined the campaign and the poll numbers had improved it had been gentle, tender sex, reminiscent of the kiss they had shared.

Last night had been nothing like any of it. She had never really imagined the way he tasted. She had never really known what types of touching would turn him on. She had never known what the actual sound of a Josh Lyman moan would sound like, or what the look on his face would be when he orgasmed. She was guessing for most of it. It was surprising, after all the years she had thought about it, planned what she might do, it had all been such a surprise.

Why had it finally happened…and it had actually happened…why did it happen then? She wasn’t sure she knew. Well, actually, she admitted to herself, that wasn’t true, she did know. Everyone else had coupled up; the good Scotch had warmed them both. They both remembered what had happened three weeks ago when they were first dead even in the polls. They way that kiss had made them both feel. They had both been too amped, too nervous to sleep.

Josh of course had not been prepared. Donna, of course had been. No sex for 18 months but she was an optimist. They hadn’t said anything until they had gotten into his room (He had a king bed, she knew, she had two doubles). The elevator had been awkward. She had tried hard to play cool. They hadn’t wanted to start something on the elevator for three reasons. One, cameras; two, there might be staffers who were in the halls; three, she was pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to stop once they started. They hadn’t touched at all until they were in his room and the door had clicked shut.

He had been on her in less than a second after that. Kissing her, touching her, caressing her. She had moaned, she had wanted this to happen for so long. Her clothing was removed quickly and fell into a heap. His cloths flung off of him. Electricity sparked with every touch and she had felt the familiar pull in the base of her abdomen as he played with her nipples, kissed her neck and eventually probed deeper and lower. She came quickly. And then again she came as he pushed her on to the bed, his fingers inside her, and then she handed him the condom, wordlessly, and then she came again as he was inside her. It had been a little desperate. They had not talked. There were no words. These two articulate people, she though. There had been no words.

She could sense he was awake. His breathing was different. His gentle snoring had stopped. She felt him move restlessly. They were on opposite sides of the bed now. They had not touched since his orgasm. She hadn’t wanted to. In her fantasies she never thought about what would happen afterwards. That’s not true, when she had been younger he would immediately propose, tell her he loved her and tell her he wanted her to have his babies. As she grew up it was just declarations of love. And sometimes it was just the firey sex. But she never expected to consummate the relationship on election day eve, the night before the most important day of either of their lives. But in all her fantasies he had touched her afterwards. This time it had all been too much. She didn’t think she could handle it.

She had also never fantasized that after her three orgasms and his one he would roll over onto the bed, utter a single word, “wow.” And drift off immediately to sleep. Intellectually she knew he needed the sleep. She understood how bad the timing on this was. She knew she didn’t want this to be a fling, she knew they needed to talk, but the next 24 hours were not going to be good for that type of thing. The election was here. That was really all that mattered.

The election….she wanted to check the news site. Nothing really to do now, but she had to know. She tried to get up quietly, picked up her clothing and slinked off to the bathroom. She knew Josh was awake and would follow her shortly. She would not lead him on. She would not be romantic. She would be his colleague and his friend. They needed to talk, but they last thing they need to do was to talk now. It would wait. They had waited for over eight years. It could wait one day more.


End file.
